quakefandomcom-20200222-history
Enforcer (Q2)
Defense/Weapon Analysis: Medium In Quake 2, the '''Enforcer '''resembles a muscular human and is one of the easiest enemies in the game, it is comparable to a Guard with a bit more health. It is fairly common in the early levels but not so much in the later levels as the player gets closer to the increasingly highly important areas such as the Hangers and Palace. Attacks Chaingun (range) The Enforcer's primary attack is its right-arm mounted Chaingun which delivers lead at a fast pace. The Enforcer is serverly limited with its Chaingun by two factors. 1) It takes a good second for the Enforcer to take aim and fire, giving the player time to prepare for the incoming attack and/or retalitate and kill the Enforcer before he even has a chance to attack. 2) The Enforcer can only shoot for 5 seconds at a time before reloading before having to reload, again giving the player a chance to go in for the kill. In the Quake II Mission Packs, The Reckoning and Ground Zero, there is an updated version of the Enforcer that is able to aim and fire instantly, similar to the Machinegun Guard. Whilst this makes the Enforcer a more difficult enemy, the amount of damage he can deal before the player moves in and kills him is still minimal and not much of a problem unless the player is low on health. Club (melee) The Enforcer will use its Chaingun arm to hit the player if he/she gets too close dealing low damage. The Enforcer will rarely run at the player, preferring to stay back and use its Chaingun, meaning the only way to get hit by this attack is for the player to purposely go up close. Strategies One on One The Enforcer is an easy kill when on its own, not much more difficult than a Guard with better health. One close up Super Shotgun blast will easily gib the Enforcer but by constantly moving and circuling it where possible to avoid the incoming bullets,any weapon above the Light Blaster will deal with the Enforcer within moments. Be weary of its post-death spasm in its arms that may cause its Chaingun to let off a few rounds before the Enforcer falls to the ground. They are really only a threat in the very first level before the Machinegun and Super Shotgun aren't available yet (especially on Hard when you will face 3 - 5 at once). Group Effort A group of Enforcers is also easy to take out, treat them as one, circle them if possible or just strafe side to side to avoid getting hit by too much lead and return fire and kill them one by one. Or if they are tightly packed together, an explosive weapon such as the Grenade Launcher or Rocket Launcher works brilliant against these brutes. With Friends With other enemies, the Enforcer is nothing more than a nuisance. Because they need to frequently reload, they won't be able to a lot of damage to you, compared to other enemies that might be in the group. Even Machine Gun Guards will be able to do more damage to you than they will. Instead of dedicating an attack to kill it, use explosives near it so that splash damage kills it and wounds other, more important enemies. Category:Quake 2 Enemies